


The stupid idiot couldn't swim

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Half naked taxi journey, M/M, Sex, Smut, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock jumps in the Thames after a criminal, though he forgot for a second he couldn't actually swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stupid idiot couldn't swim

"JOHN!", Sherlock screamed out, gasping for air. He wasn’t here. It was going to be too late. He went under again and spluttered and kicked until he was back able to breathe. "JOHN!", he screamed out again, growing tired of trying to stay afloat. John wasn’t here and Sherlock couldn’t swim. Sherlock, the only consulting detective could survive a jump off a building, yet now he was going to drown. "SHERLOCK!", he heard a voice scream. Sherlock managed to catch sight of the figure as he went under again, spluttering and coughing. John was here. John was going to save him.

John pulled off his jumper and shirt as quickly as he could and jumped off the bridge. He hit the water at an awkward angle and his wrist stung in pain, but he didn’t care. The tide was strong. He needed to get to Sherlock. He swam over to where he thought Sherlock was as fast as he could but he couldn’t see him any more. Where _was_ he? “SHERLOCK?”, John screamed out. He looked around, panicking. Sherlock hadn’t resurfaced for a good minute and a half. All of a sudden there was a splash a few metres away and Sherlock gasped for air. “John!”, he spluttered, being pulled back under. John dived under, not able to see through the murky river water. He needed to get to him. _Now._

John was panicking. His wrist stung, badly and he was freezing. He was trying to ignore it, he needed to find Sherlock. The stupid idiot couldn’t swim. He was glad for his training in the military, though he would have jumped in after him anyway, even if _he_ couldn’t swim. He’d try and save Sherlock's life whatever happened. John felt about in the water, holding his breath for as long as could. Finally. _Sherlock._ He wrapped his arms around the body and pulled him up above the surface. Sherlock lay limply in his arms, “SHERLOCK?!”, he screamed loudly. He put his fingers to Sherlocks neck. There was a pulse. He held Sherlock up with one arm and pressed hard against his chest. He didn’t have time to get to dry land. He needed to do it. _Here._ He hit Sherlock’s chest again and pinched his nose, breathing air into his mouth. This was never going to work in this position and he was starting to get tired, holding Sherlock up as well as keeping afloat. He hit Sherlock’s chest hard and pressed his lips to Sherlock’s, breathing a full breath of air into his mouth. “Sherlock please”, he whispered. Sherlock still remained unconscious and tears stung John’s eyes. _Finally,_ Sherlock spluttered a bit and John’s eyes lit up, “please”, he whispered again. Sherlock’s eyes flung open and he gripped John tightly, spitting out water. “John”, he said weakly, clinging onto him like a limpet. “Sherlock, be careful, you’ll pull us both under, I’ve got you okay? Keep hold of me. Whatever you do, don’t let go”. He grabbed Sherlock’s hand in his and forced a smile, “ready?”. Sherlock nodded and squeezed John’s hand tightly. It was hard to swim, pulling Sherlock along and only able to use his one good arm but it was manageable. “Kick your legs Sherlock, you’ll move faster”. He started kicking his legs, splashing everywhere. He _really_ needed to be taught how to swim, “we’re nearly there. Nearly there Sherlock”. 

John put his feet down on the shallow edge of the water and urged Sherlock to do it too. He stood up, still clinging to John’s hand. They walked up onto the small bank of sand and both collapsed down next to each other, “you _stupid_ arsehole. You nearly got yourself killed”, John finally said after they’d caught their breaths back. Sherlock looked away from him, “but.. h-he jumped in. I nearly caught him! I was s-so close I just jumped in after him. How was I meant to know he c-could swim?!”. John shook his head, “you _can’t_ swim Sherlock, you d-don’t, jump in, just to chase some st-stupid man”. Sherlock sighed, “I-I’m.. I’m sorry”. John nodded, accepting his apology. Sherlock was clever but he often used his knowledge at the wrong times. Or, he forgets to use it, like when he decides to jump into a river when he knows fully well he can’t swim. “You’re shivering and your clothes are soaking wet, t-take them off”. Sherlock shook his head, “what?! I c-can’t take everything off?!”. John laughed softly, “you’ll catch your death, t-take them off”. Sherlock scowled, stripping down to his boxers. “Y-you.. only have your trousers on”, Sherlock stuttered, still shivering and John pulled off his trousers, leaving them both in their boxers. “If you leave wet clothes on you ca-“, John tried to say, “I know how it works”, Sherlock snapped. John nodded, “okay. You okay to get up?”. Sherlock grabbed John’s arm to pull himself up but John quickly pulled back, gritting his teeth. “What have you done?”, John shook his head, “nothing”. Sherlock shook his head, “you’ve what, fractured? _Broken?_ Your wrist. That must be agony! Why didn’t you tell me?!”. John shrugged, “I d-don’t know”. Sherlock got up and took John’s good hand. “We’re going home”. John’s mouth fell open, “n-no! Sherlock, we can’t go up to the main road, people will.. _see!”._ Sherlock laughed softly, “d-does it matter?”. John frowned slightly, “maybe”. Sherlock nodded, “come on then”.

They started to walk up the bank and towards the main road, leaving their wet clothes behind, “Sherlock”, John mumbled, going bright red as people turned to look. Sherlock flagged a taxi and it pulled over. The driver gave them a funny look but let them in anyway. “Wasn’t so bad was it?”. John shrugged and shook his head, squirming about in his wet boxers, his wrist in extreme pain while his left hand, which he hadn’t even noticed, was still clinging to Sherlock’s. He didn’t seem to mind. Sherlock looked down at himself and laughed softly, “glad I didn’t wear my coat today”. John laughed softly, “I like that coat”. Sherlock hummed in response, “me too”. He squeezed his hand and John smiled, “Sherlock I.. I, _uh.._ I was scared, I thought.. I thought I’d lost you for a second. I thought I got there..”, he choked up a sob, “I thought I got there too late”. Sherlock stayed silent, not knowing what to say. “Sherlock, I thought you’d _died”._ He nodded, “you saved me, thank you, it was.. good”. John nodded too, turning away to look out the window. Sherlock watched him, looking for some words, “you.. jumped in after me”. John let out a soft cry and Sherlock froze, watching him. “John, you.. I owe you so much”. He finally looked back over at Sherlock and smiled at him, before reaching over to run his fingers through Sherlock’s wet hair, pushing the bits away from his forehead that were stuck there. Their eyes locked and that’s all it took. Sherlock grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him. John kissed him back passionately, desperate to savour his taste, still scared about losing his best friend. Now.. _more_ than friends? Their tongues entwined and a small moan escaped John’s lips. John gripped Sherlock’s bare arm with his good hand while Sherlock had his face in his hands. “We’re in a taxi”, Sherlock whispered and John laughed softly pulling away. “Later?”. Sherlock nodded, “we’re nearly back”. 

The taxi pulled up outside 221B and they both got out quickly. Sherlock thrust a £20 note to the driver and grabbed John’s hand, pulling him into 221B. “Boys! Where are your clothes?!”, Mrs Hudson squealed. John giggled and they ran up the stairs, hand in hand. “John”, Sherlock said softly, smiling. John looked up at him as the door closed and opened his mouth to speak, no words coming out. “I.. I _uh,_ John I..”, Sherlock stuttered out, running a hand through John’s hair. John stood there, not moving. “I said hero’s didn’t exist. But.. you saved me. You’re my hero and, you deserve, something from me, a reward of some sort”. John laughed softly, “a.. _reward?_ No, Sherlock you don’t need to do anyth-“, John tried to say before being slammed into the wall, _hard._ He yelped loudly, surprised at the sudden force. “Sherlock! God, oh god..”. Sherlock pressed his lips to John’s, kissing him hard. John kissed him back, though he stood there limply. Sherlock pulled back slowly, “John? You’re allowed to touch me”. John nodded, slowly running his hands through Sherlock’s curls, “Sherlock, I’m.. I’m scared to lose you”. Sherlock kissed him softly, “I’m here”. John slid out of Sherlock arms and sighed, “Sherlock, I.. I thought you died. That’s.. I can’t.. That’s the second time.. it, hurts so much. More than you’ll ever know”. Sherlock walked over to him, watching him, “John. I’m here, I’m sorry. I.. will try. I will try and stay safe, for you”. John smiled slightly, “I love you”. Sherlock grinned and John ran up the stairs to his room, Sherlock registering what was happening even before John did. He took the stairs two at a time, catching John at his door and kissing him in the doorway, “I.. uh, I love you too John”. John smiled, pulling him over towards his bed. Sherlock pushed him backwards and held him down to the mattress, his body covering John’s. His hard cock grinding against his soon-to-be-lovers, making him moan loudly. “Sh-Sherlock”, John moaned, as Sherlock kissed at his neck, sucking on a sensitive spot. Sherlock kissed down his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth. John yelped loudly at the sensation, Sherlock’s warm lips coming into contact with his cold, pebbled nipple. John snaked his hands into Sherlock’s curls and tugged slightly making Sherlock moan. “You are, _truly_ fascinating”, Sherlock mumbled. John laid there beneath Sherlock, his breathing uneven. Sherlock kissed down lower and started to kiss just above the waistband of John’s boxers. John squirmed beneath him, moaning softly. “Sherlock, oh God, _Sherlock”._ Sherlock grinned and darted his tongue out. John’s moans got louder. He went to grab Sherlock’s arm and hissed in pain. “Your wrist”, Sherlock said, softly kissing it, standing up, “wait here”. John groaned, “no, don’t stop”. Sherlock laughed softly, “I’ll be less then a minute, keep still”. He quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed a bandage from the bathroom before running back up to John’s bedroom. He sat down on the bed and John was cupping his erection with his good hand through his boxers. A soft whimper escaped Sherlock’s lips at the sight before him before he took John’s wrist and bandaged it up. “Be careful, okay? We'll go to the hospital later”. John nodded, and Sherlock went back to what he was doing, kissing John’s stomach. He tugged at John’s boxers and pulled them off, freeing his erection. John was watching him wide eyed, gasping for air, “Sherlock, touch me. God Sherlock, please”. Sherlock’s tongue darted out and lapped at the precum at the slit of John’s cock. John cried out loudly, “oh, Sherlock!”. There was a loud crash downstairs and they both laughed softly, “Mrs Hudson’s had a shock”, Sherlock laughed, taking in John’s whole length. John grabbed at his hair, tugging it, moaning loudly. “Sherlock! God! Oh Sherlock.. fuck me!”. Sherlock’s eyes locked onto John’s, absolutely in love with this vocal side of John, "well, if you insist”. John’s eyes widened as Sherlock released him with a _'pop'._ “Sherlock”, John moaned softly. He was extremely aroused. Sherlock was too, as John noticed the wet patch on the front of his boxers. He pulled them off, Sherlock grinning at how frantic he was being, “oh God, Sherlock, y-you’re.. _huge”._ Sherlock cocked an eyebrow and smirked, watching John with fascination. John went to take him in his mouth but Sherlock held him back, “no, tonight is about you. Lay back”. John groaned half in frustration, half in pleasure, doing as he was told. Sherlock looked down at him, “beautiful”, he mumbled. John looked up at him, mouth hanging open, words failing to escape his lips. Sherlock scanned the room quickly before jumping up and pulling open a drawer. He took the lube back to the bed and John laughed, “how did you k-“. Sherlock smirked, interrupting him, “I don’t know, I observe dear John”. John smirked too, his breath catching in his throat as Sherlock squeezed lube out over his fingers. He softly touched John’s hole with his fingertip and John scrambled backwards, shocked at how cold it was it. Sherlock laughed softly, “keep still, don’t make me hold you down”. John lay still whilst Sherlock pushed his finger past the ring of muscle. John moaned loudly, the feeling new to him, “God Sherlock, m-more”. Sherlock slipped another in and scissored them slowly, John writhing and sweating beneath him. A small moan escaped Sherlock’s lips at the sight before him. “John”, he said quietly, leaning down to catch his lips with John’s. They kissed softly, Sherlock mumbling between their lips, “I want, all of you. I want to take you and to hear the things that escape your lips. I want to do this everyday with you. You look.. incredible. Fascinating. Oh John”. “Sherlock”, he said softly, panting, “please, shut up and just, f-fuck me. Please”. Sherlock withdrew his fingers and John moaned at the sudden loss. “I don’t have protection but we’re both clean”, Sherlock said quietly. John went to ask how he knew, but he just nodded, “go Sherlock, just. Do it, please”.

Sherlock lined up with his hole and John was nearly in tears beneath him, “Sherlock, please, _please_ Sherlock, please”. Sherlock stared down at John, the sight nearly sending him over the edge. “Look at me”, he said softly. John looked up at him, “don’t forget to breathe”, Sherlock whispered. Sherlock slowly entered him and John cried out beneath him, gripping his arms tightly. Sherlock started to move slowly, watching John fall apart below him. Sherlock couldn’t help himself, he was moaning too. John’s cock was leaking precum all over his stomach, whilst any words springing to mind tumbled out of his mouth. Sherlock hit his prostate and John’s mouth dropped open. “Breathe, John”, Sherlock tried to say, it coming out as a slight moan. John gasped for air, shouting Sherlock’s name as he hit the same spot again. “Oh, Sherlock”, he moaned. Sherlock wrapped a hand around John’s cock causing him to cry out, squeezing his eyes shut. Sherlock stroked his cock slowly, “look at me”. John opened his eyes and felt his orgasm building within him. “Sherlock”, he managed to moan out. Sherlock sped up his pace, matching his strokes with his thrusts, “John”, he moaned softly. John shouted Sherlock’s name loudly, reaching his climax. His whole body spasmed with pure ecstasy, “Sherlock!”, he shouted again, watching his lover as he frantically pound into him. He reached his climax too and his body stiffened as he released inside of John, his whole body shaking. Sherlock leant down and kissed John, still shaking from his high. “Oh Sherlock, you’re perfect”, he mumbled softly. “No ones perfect John, no one. But you are beautiful. You are, _so_ extraordinary. I need you. I want to know everything that turns you on, all your kinks. I want to know, everything”. John let out a soft whimper, “lay down Sherlock”. He pulled out of John and laid down on top of him, not caring about the stickiness between them. “I want to do so many things to you too but.. we have time. There’s no rush”. Sherlock nodded, staring at him, a hand running through his hair. John watched him, “I trust you with my life”, he said softly. Sherlock smiled, “you've saved mine, many _many_ times. You are, amazing and.. I love you. I love you, okay?”. John smiled, giving Sherlock a soft kiss on his lips, “I love you too Sherlock”. Sherlock rested his head on John’s chest, “go to sleep”. John closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s body. “Goodnight Sherlock”. They laid there silently for a moment before Sherlock raised his head to speak, “can I wake you up with a blowjob?”. John laughed softly, “if you want Sherlock, if you want”.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Phoebe.


End file.
